Je pourrais être
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Mello est mort au cours de l'enquête sur Kira. C'est une fin tragique pour un jeune homme plein de bon sens... une fin? non. Il y a toujours une suite à l'histoire...
1. je serais

**Je tient juste à dire que je ne suis pas croyante. J'ai pris la religion de Mello (qui lui est croyant) pour écrire cette fic. D'ailleur j'oblige personne à croire en quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste exprimé mon point de vue sur cette religion. Bon sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Du noir.

C'est la seule chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux, du noir.

Je suis étendu dans une pièce dont j'ignore la grandeur, l'air est frais mais le sol est bouillant. Je tente de me relever mais mes efforts sont inutiles, mes membres ne me répondent pas. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'essaie de réfléchir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps et très profondément. Je me creuse encore un peu la tête en quête de souvenir et pendant un fraction de seconde un mot me traverse l'esprit :

Kira

Quel est ce mot ? Ça ressemble à un nom. À qui appartient-il ? Pour l'instant je ne me souviens que de mon propre nom, Mihael Keehl, et de ce nom dont je ne retrouve pas le propriétaire. Soudain un autre nom me traverse l'esprit.

Takada

Takada... serait-ce une amie à moi ? Est-ce qu'au moins je connais cette personne ? Je ne pense pas que ça sert à quelque chose de me tourmenter. Je ferait mieux de chercher un moyens de retrouver la lumière.

Matt

Matt ? Ce mot qui surgit du plus profond de ma mémoire me déchire le coeur. Pourquoi ce simple nom me fait ressentir ce sentiment ? Comment est-ce que je l'ai connus ? Tout d'un coup, les souvenirs envahissent mon esprit. Ce « Matt » a servit de clé au tiroirs fermés de ma mémoire.

Kira... la Wammy's House... L... Near... Takada... la mafia... Matt... la mort de...

...

...

...

...je suis mort.

C'est vrai. Je suis mort.

Kira voulait bâtir un monde plus pur avec lui pour seul Dieu. Le monde qu'il voulait créer reposait sur la peur de se faire tuer, et L s'y est opposé. L est mort. Il était pour moi le plus grand homme du monde. Pour moi L était synonyme de justice. Mais il mourut comme un criminel sans défense sous le jugement de Kira. Ce fut à Near que revint le droit de succéder à L. Moi, je n'étais que le second. J'ai donc quitté mon cher orphelinat pour capturer Kira et montrer à Near que je pouvais le surpasser. J'ai alors rejoint la mafia, j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour attraper Kira. C'est alors que j'ai fait une erreur et je me suis retrouvé défigurer par le flammes. Après l'incident, un homme m'a emporté chez lui, m'a soigné et m'a hébergé pendant plusieurs jours.

Cet homme, c'était Matt. Je ne me souvient plus quels sentiments je ressentais pour lui, mais il avait été à mes côtés tout au long de ma vie d'orphelin. Et il prenais une place énorme dans mon coeur. J'ai donc poursuivis mes actions avec lui, jusqu'à ma deuxième erreur. La dernière. J'avais kidnappé la porte-parole de Kira et Matt avait détourné l'attention pour le bon déroulement du plan. Tout allait bien, Takada était dans mon camion et elle n'avait pas d'objet sur elle. Quand soudain j'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir sur mon téléviseur pour voiture. Matt était étendu sur le sol au pied de sa voiture démolie par les coups de feu, les habits en sang, la cigarette qu'il aime tant éteinte sur son pull. Ma réaction ne fus pas direct. Il fallait emmener Takada à l'endroit prévu. En arrivant devant une église en ruine, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une violente douleur me prit le coeur. Comme un poignard qu'on m'aurait planté dans la poitrine. L'air me manquait, tendis que le souffle de Takada se faisait plus fort. Soudain tout devint flou autour de moi. J'avoue avoir paniqué grandement avant de sentir mes forces me quitter. Puis, au moment où ma tête s'écrasa sur le volant, ce fus le noir complet. Deux dernier mot vinrent a mon esprit mourant :

« pardon Matt. »

Tout ces souvenirs me firent mal à la tête. Il faut que je cherche les raison de ma position. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment mort, et que je suis dans une cellule. Non, j'aurait un peu plus de lumière. Je me concentre pour réfléchir, et c'est à ce moment là que je l'entends.

Un souffle.

Un souffle régulier à quelques mètres de moi.

Puis un autre.

Un peu plus rapide que le premier, et celui là m'est familier.

En faite, les deux mes sont familier. Le premier me stresse, le deuxième m'apaise. Je ne suis donc pas seul dans la chambre. Ça me soulage de voir que je vais pouvoir demander de l'aide, mais d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes ni quelle est leur position. Le premier souffle, qui venait de ma droite, se fit moins régulier et se transforma en bâillement. Il s'arrêta net. Apparemment cette personne s'était réveillée, et elle était autant paumée que moi. Les minutes s'écoulent sans un mot. L'inconnu est paniqué, mais il ne semble pas être au courant de ma présence. C'est au moment où je prend la décision de lui parler, que j'entend un gémissement venant de ma gauche. Je me retourne pour mieux entendre, le rythme du souffle a accéléré. La deuxième personne s'est réveillée, et elle semble encore plus paniquée que la première. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, au milieu de ces deux inconnus, totalement dans le noir, dans cette chambre isolé de tout bruits extérieurs.

Soudain, un des souffles s 'arrête. J'écoute avec attention le silence qu'il a créer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se lève faiblement à ma gauche :

« Il...il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je connais cette voix. Elle m'a bercé tout au long de ma courte vie, et là , je l'entend à nouveau comme une douce mélodie à mes oreille. Malgré touts ces sentiments, je ne suis pas 100% sûr de son propriétaire.

Euh... oui... il y a moi. je... je ne voix rien, tu peux me dire qui tu es ?

je... je m'appelle Matt. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Matt... mon cher Matt... je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Mon coeur se met à battre comme un bourrin dans ma poitrine. Je me met à quatre pattes et commence à avancer en direction de la voix de Matt.

C'est toi là ? Dis-je en attrapant ce qui semble être son bras.

Oui. Qui es-tu ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Je ne sait pas où nous sommes. Mais je suis maintenant sûr d'une chose...

Je ne finis pas vraiment ma phrase. Je le tire par le bras et l'enlace en le serrant comme mon bien le plus précieux. Matt semble surprit puis fait mine de sentir quelque chose. Mon odeur de chocolat.

« Mello... »

Il enroule ses bras autour de me torse et me serres de toutes ses forces. Ce moment est magique mais je dois vite l'interrompre.

Matt... j'étouffe. Lui dis-je un tentant de me dégager.

Oh, pardon.

Matt s'écarta et je dû de nouveau deviner ses formes fines que je ne voyais pas. Je scrutais l'obscurité sans un mot pour l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Est-ce que Matt porte toujours son pull rayé ? En tout cas il allait vraiment bien avec son torse étroit et son visage fin. Ses cheveux roux aussi. J'avais toujours adoré ses cheveux couleur feu. Ses tiffs illuminaient son visage claire. Mais ce que je préférait chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert pomme et d'un beauté sans nom. À la Wammy's House, je lui demandait tout le temps de retirer ses lunettes et de me laisser admirer ses yeux. Ils me faisaient penser à des émeraude scintillantes. Ah ce vert... il était... un peu comme ce reflet vert qui se tient devant moi. Tient, c'est bizarre, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à ces deux lumières... attend... DE LA LUMIERE ?!

je regarde les deux reflet jusqu'à distinguer un nez, une bouche, des cheveux puis tout un visage à quelques centimètres de moi. Bientôt je pus voir Matt en entier se tenant devant moi, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. Il se jette sur moi.

JE PEUX TE VOIR !

C'est en tombant par terre sous le poids et les rires de Matt que je vois que la lumière vient du plafond et qu'elle s'agrandit jusqu'à se répandre dans toute la pièce. À ce moment là j'entends un soupire de soulagement derrière mon dos. Je me retourne, et j'aperçois une femme assise par terre à quelques mètres de moi.

Takada.

Mais que fais donc Takada ici ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'on fiches tous ici ?

Sympa votre petite discussion. Dit la femme est se redressant.

Merci, mais je vois que toi tu n'as personne à qui faire un câlin. Tu en veux un ? Réplique Matt avec un grand sourire.

Laisse tomber j'ai pas besoin de câlin. Fait Takada, agacée

Tant pis pour toi alors. Dit le roux en ricanant.

Un bruit venant du plafond stoppa la conversation. Je lève les yeux, et ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée. Un jeune homme qui ne dois pas avoir plus de 12 ans, habillé d'une robe blanche et des ailes d'or dans le dos débouche dans la salle par le puis de lumière, suivis par un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il se déposent telles des colombes sur le sol, nous faisant face avec fierté.

« veuillez nous suivre s'il-vous-plait. » dit le premier en me tendant la main.

Je recule d'un pas et lance un regard à Matt qui finit par demander

Euh... pardonnez mon impolitesse mais... qui êtes vous ?

Tu le saura bientôt, rien de presse. Dit le deuxième avec un sourire presque trop doux aux coin des lèvres

Alors... puis-je au moins savoir où nous sommes ? Réplique Matt, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

Tout vous sera expliquer au conseil. Si vous voulez bien qu'on y aille maintenant. Dit le troisième sur un ton las.

Matt ne répond pas et nous laissons ces enfants nous emmener hors de la chambre sombre. Une fois dehors, la lumière plus qu'abondante nous éblouit et nous émerveille en même temps. Tous le paysage est blanc. Il n'y a pas un seul objet ou un seul élément. Juste un paysage blanc. C'est en regardant au sol que j'aperçois une sorte de sentier de neige qui semble mener nul part. Malgré ma perplexité, je choisis de ne rien dire et d'observer les événement qui vont suivre.

Les jeunes ailés nous guide dans ce néant blanc pendant dix bonne minutes. Enfin... je crois. Ma montre semblait s'être arrêtée depuis un moment.

Nous y sommes.

La voix d'un des enfant me tire de mes pensées. Devant nous se dresse un immense porte en bois de luxe. Elle est ornée de fils d'or et de matière rouge, des hommes et des formes bizarre sont sculptées soigneusement et une sorte de signe domine les autres décoration tout en haut de la porte. Sans qu'aucun enfant ne bouge, la porte s'ouvre lentement sur une salle immense. Un tapis de soie traverse la salle jusqu'à une sorte de siège. À droite du tapis, les colonnes sont en quartz blanc et les murs sont peint avec de l'or pur. À gauche du tapis, il y a des colonnes faites d'une matière noir bizarre que je ne reconnais pas. Les mur sembles peint avec un matière rouge... du sang ? Décidément cet endroit est vraiment insensé. Nous traversons la salle et nous nous retrouvons devant un homme habillé d'une tunique bleu. Sa barbe blanche trop longue tombe jusqu'à ses chevilles, et un trousseau de clefs pend sur ses hanches. Nous ne savons pas trop quoi dire. C'est le vieil homme qui rompt le silence :

Bonjour et bienvenue. Le jugement peut commencer.

Le jugement ? Reprend Matt.

Effectivement. Vous avez perdu votre place dans votre monde en décédant. L'heure est donc venue de vous choisir une place au paradis ou en enfer.

Je suis donc bien mort... pensai-je à voix haute.

Et sur quel critères vous nous jugez ? Demande Takada sur un ton qui se veut neutre.

Ça, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Nos critère sont indiscutable. Dit le vieil homme. Bien nous allons commencer. Honneur au dames.

Takada s'avance vers lui et le regarde sortir une feuille blanche et un stylo.

Kyomi Takada. Commence le vieil homme. À la base votre âme est normale et vous êtes pleine de bon sens. Votre sens de la justice était normal mais vous l'avez descendu en dessous de la moyenne au fil des ans. Vous avez tué plus de 500 personnes sans n'avoir jamais aucun remord. Vous n'avez pas fait assez de gestes bons pour rattraper tous vos crimes. C'est donc avec

regret que je vous laisse prendre le chemin des enfers.

Quoi ?

vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Ce jeune homme vous guidera jusqu'au portail. Poursuivit l'homme en désignant un des enfants ailé.

J'ai oeuvré pour un monde meilleur ! Je devrai être récompensée pour ça ! Dit Takada de plus en plus découragée.

Je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix. Mais sachez que tuer des gens ne rend pas le monde meilleur. Maintenant veuillez partir.

Pfff... de toute façon je suis morte. Mon sort m'importe peu. Fini la femme d'un ton méprisant.

Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me suivre s'il-vous-plait. Dit l'enfant en s'approchant de Takada.

Ils finissent par disparaître dans un tunnel brûlé par les flammes des enfers.

Suivant, Mail Jeevas. Poursuit le vieil homme

Euh... ok...

Matt ne semble pas rassuré. Il n'a certainement aucune envie d'aller en enfer et encore moins si Takada y est déjà.

Donc Mail Jeevas. A la base votre âme est plutôt pure et vous avez su la conserver. Vous êtes tombé amoureux et vous avez protégé l'être aimé ce qui est un geste bon. Vous avez commis quelques meurtre mais vous l'avez toujours fait soit pour vous protéger, soit pour protéger plusieurs personnes. De plus, vous avez toujours eu conscience que les meurtres était mauvais et interdit. Vous avez un sens de le justice en dessus de la moyenne. C'est donc avec joie que je vous ouvre les portes du Paradis.

Le roux ne semble pas en croire ses oreille. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage pâle.

Je vous laisse vous faire accompagné de ce jeune homme. Dit le vieil homme en levant le regard sur un autre des enfants ailés qui se tient à côté de moi. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt alors bon voyage.

Euh...je suis désolé mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Coupe Matt.

Bien sûre. La-quelle ?

Ben... j'aimerait bien rester là encore quelques minutes pour écouter le jugement de Mello.

C'est une drôle d'idée mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

Je regarde Matt avec un des yeux interrogateurs, puis me tourne vers le barbu en tremblant. J'ai commis beaucoup de meurtres quand j'étais vivant. Et Même déjà à l'orphelinat, j'étais d'une nature assez sadique avec Near et certains autres enfants. J'ai finalement collaboré avec la mafia pour arriver à mes fins. Je suis décidément mal partis. Mais le luxe du Paradis ou la souffrance de l'Enfer m'importent peu. Non. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est...

Est ce qu'il y a des possibilités de visite entre les anges et les démon ?

Tu veux savoir si tu reverra ton ami si tu vas en Enfer ? Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Il n'y a aucun moyen de communication entre le Paradis et l'Enfer et il est impossible pour un ange ou un démon de franchir le seuil opposé au siens. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore jugé. Tu as encore des chances de te retrouver avec lui.

Ah...

Alors... commença le vieil homme en prenant une autre feuille blanche.

...

Mihael Keehl, vous êtes né avec une âme tout à fait innocente et tranquille mais la mort de vos parents la rendue agressive et un peu trop émotive à la fois. Vous êtes d'un naturel bagarreur et vous avez mené la vie dure à pas mal d'individus. Vous avez commit un certain nombre de meurtres dont la plus part planifié mais vous étiez conscient à chaque fois que ce que vous faisiez était mal et que vous ne devriez pas commettre cet acte, excepté deux personnes...

Tu as tuer deux personne par plaisir ?! Me demande Matt assez surprit.

Plus ou moins. Le premier c'était le dernier client* de ma mère. C'est celui là qu'il lui a découper la gorge en riant de bon coeur. Je me suis simplement dit qu'il avait ce qu'il méritait mais je n'y ai pas vraiment prit du plaisir.

Et le deuxième ?

Tu te souvient du mafieux qu'on avait rencontrer dans un bar et qui avait commencer à te harceler dès qu'il a apprit que tu étais bis. Ben ça avait vraiment l'air de te déranger et quand j'ai jugé qu'il allait trop loin ben je lui ai simplement mit une balle dans la tête. Là je pense que j'y ai prit un peu de plaisir. En même temps il t'avait fait des choses que t'as pas apprécier alors j'allait pas me gêner.

Monsieur, ces meurtres devraient êtres pris comme des actes de protection non ? Dit Matt en se retournant vers le vieil homme.

Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez des conséquences qu'ont les meurtres Mail Jeevas. Rétorque le barbus. Où en étions-nous ?

...

Vous avez contribué à l'arrestation de l'homme qui se faisait surnommé Kira. Néanmoins vous avez fait ça principalement pour votre propre intérêt. Pour arriver à vos fins vous vous êtes allié à la mafia et avez participé à leurs activité plus que mauvaise pour la population. Et pour finir votre mort a été plutôt rapide donc vous n'avez pas eu le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit.

Monsieur vous avez oubliez quelque chose. Coupe Matt.

Quoi donc ?

Que Mello était une personne de coeur, qui était près à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et qui s'est toujours arrangé pour ne faire souffrir personne. Dit Matt avec calme.

Ceci ne figure pas dans mon testament, je ne peux pas prendre en compte ces information. Rétorque le vieillard.

De quoi ? Puis-je savoir qui a écrit ces testament et quelles sont ses sources ?

Matt est moins calme tout d'un coup. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais il a brusquement changer d'expression quand le vieil homme a fini sa phrase. Maintenant je peux y lire un sentiment d'agacement pour ne pas dire de colère. Le barbu continue, impassible :

Je suis navré, mais je ne dévoile pas de telles informations à de simples humains.

...

Bon ! Donc pour continuer, Mihael Keehl vous avez commis trop d'actes négatifs. Ce jeune homme va donc vous accompagner jusqu'à au portail des enfers. Fini l'homme en pointant du doigt le dernier enfant ailé.

QUOI ? crie Matt.

Qu'y a t'il ? Demande le vieillard.

Vous allez l'envoyer en enfer comme ça alors que votre testament n'est pas complet ?!

C'est exact que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?

Dite-moi au moins : Si les faits que je vous ai raconter avait été marquer sur cette feuille, est-ce que Mello aurait eu une chance d'aller au paradis ?

Probablement. Ça aurait pu retirer l'importance de plusieurs meurtres et justifier quelques fautes. Mais étant donné que vos informations de figuraient pas sur le testament, rien ne change à son jugement.

QUOI ?! vous voulez dire que juste pour un oubli Mello va devoir sombré dans les enfers ?!

Oui. Dit calmement le vieil homme.

MAIS CE N'EST PAS...

Est-ce que le fait que j'aille en enfer signifie que je serai avec Takada ? Dis-je en coupant Matt et en m'avançant vers le vieillard.

Certainement. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous donne votre place en enfer. Je ne peux donc pas vous en dire plus.

Et est-ce que je serait séparé de Matt pour toujours une fois là-bas ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit avant, les anges et les démon ont l'interdiction formelle de se voir. Et aussi les portails empêche l'un de franchir l'autre.

Alors je n'irai pas en enfer. Dis-je avec un ton qui se voulait calme.

C'est impossible. Vous avez été jugé et vous ne pouvez pas vous opposé à votre jugement.

Mais je...

Alors laissez moi aller en enfer. Me coupe Matt. Je ne veux pas de place au paradis si je peux en avoir une aux côtés de Mello.

La règle s'applique aussi à vous, Mail Jeevas. Vous avez été jugé, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière.

Espèce de...

Non Matt. Ça ne sert à rien, les règles sont les règles on pourra rien y faire. Dit-je d'un ton neutre.

Mais Mello je...

Bien ! Coupe le barbu. Le jugement est donc terminé veuillez rejoindre vos portails.

Matt me regarde avec de yeux abasourdis, tristes voir même haineux. Ne pouvant pas soutenir sont regard, je tourne la tête vers le portail du paradis et comme un con je sort :

Au moins tu sera heureux là-bas. C'est ça qui compte...

Matt me dévisage avec ses yeux humides et ses lèvre tremblantes. Il s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras je suppose mais la voix du vieil homme barbu stoppa son élan :

Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les adieux émouvant et plein de tendresse. Il y a un nombre astronomique d'humains qui attendent dans la salle où vous étiez pour se faire juger. Ayez l'obligeance de suivre vos guides.

Adieu Matt. J'aurai bien aimé vivre encore un peu pour arrêter Kira de mes mains. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le portail de flammes.

Adieu Mello... j'aurai bien aimé vivre encore un peu pour profiter pleinement de la vie avec toi... Dit Matt après avoir laissé échapper une larme de ses yeux verts.

Tandis que je marche vers l'entrée sombre des enfers, je sens quelque chose de mouillé dégouliner le long de ma joue droite. Puis la même chose sur la joue gauche, Puis de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir les joues trempée de ce qu'autre fois j'appelais des « larmes ». Je me rend compte que je suis en train de pleurer, mais je n'en connais pas la raison. Ce pourrait t'il que ce soit à cause de Matt ? Je ne me souvient pas quelle genre de relation nous entretenions de notre vivant. Était-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour? Avait-je déjà pleurer pour lui ? De toute façon c'est trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions. Matt va rejoindre son portail, je vais rejoindre le mien. On ne se verra plus jamais et on va sûrement s'oublier au bout d'un certain temps. Je suis là devant le portail, l'enfant ailé s'éloigne peu à peu et je me retourne pour apercevoir Matt qui se tient devant son portail. Le moment est venu. Je pousse la grille qui me paraît très lourde puis m'avance dans l'entrée des enfers.

Aïe !

Je retire violemment mon pied et regarde les semelles de mes chaussures. Le cuir à fondu jusqu'à dévoiler ma peau, légèrement brûlée. Je me retourne pour avoir une explication de la part du vieillard et c'est à ce moment là que je vois Matt assit par terre se tenant le pied une grimace au visage.

Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?! Demande Matt au vieillard perplexe.

C'est...c'est un cas qui n'arrive que très rarement. Cela veux dire que l'humain à mal été jugé et qu'il ne peut pas franchir le seuil de l'endroit où il a été placé. Vous devez donc échanger vos place et franchir le seuil opposé.

Ce n'est pas possible que Matt ai été plus mauvais que moi sur terre ! Il ne mérite pas sa place en enfer. Dit-je avec conviction.

Désolé mais ces brûlures le prouve. Vous avez tout les deux été mal placé. Veuillez rejoindre chacun le portail opposé à celui où vous vous tenez.

Je soupir et je me dirige vers le portail du paradis tandis que Matt se redresse et marche péniblement vers le portail de l'enfer. Nos regard ne se croise pas et nous nous arrêtons seulement une fois devant notre portail. Je pousse à nouveau la grille, inspire un grand coup et fais un pas sur le seuil d'or.

Aïeuh putain !

Cette fois la douleur de la brûlure me fit tomber par terre. Mon pied était noirci par les « flammes » et je ne pouvais plus le bouger. Je me retourne encore une fois sur le vieillard cherchant à avoir une explication et mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Matt, à terre dans le même situation que moi.

Il se passe quoi là ?! Si on n'est ni des anges ni des démons alors on est quoi ?! Dis-je alors que je commence à perdre patience.

Eh bien ce cas est encore plus rare. Répond le vieil homme. Vous n'êtes pas assez bon pour aller au paradis mais pas assez mauvais pour aller en enfer.

Et donc ? On fait quoi dans ces cas là ? Demande Matt.

Dans ces cas là deux choix s'offre à vous : Sois vous devenez une légende, vous devenez un mythe sur terre et passez votre existence dans une réalité parallèle où tout vous appartient et où vous êtes le seul gouvernant. Bien sûr vous aurez chacun votre réalité parallèle et vous ne pourrez plus vous voir ni vous parler. Sois vous vous réincarnez sur terre dans le corps d'une autre personne mais votre caractère et quelques très physiques seront conservé. Aussi, vous serez envoyés sur terre de manière aléatoire et vos chances de tomber dans le même pays sont minimes. Vous avez le choix.

...

...

alors ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre une existence tranquille dans un endroit où je pose moi-même mes lois. Et là l'occasion se présente enfin. Si je retourne sur terre, dieu sait dans quelle situation je serait et quel malheur il pourrait m'arriver encore une fois. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de revivre des chose semblable à mon ancienne vie.

Matt me regarde avec un regard inquiet. Il semble avoir deviné quelles sont mes hésitation. Et contrairement à moi, on dirait qu'il a déjà choisit.

L'occasion de vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin des temps et d'être vénéré se présente enfin. Elle est là, devant moi. J'ai juste à dire quelques mots et touts mes soucis ne seront que du passé oublié.

Je pourrais les dire. J'ai juste à élever la voix. Pourtant...

Vous avez choisis ? Dit le vieil homme en rompant le silence.

Plus ou moins. J'attend la réponse de Mihael. Répond Matt.

Même si les chance sont minimes, si je me réincarne je pourrais rencontrer le nouveau Matt, et vivre une nouvelle vie avec lui. Je risque de revivre tant de malheur. Je risque de tomber dans un pays complètement à l'opposé de celui où Matt pourrait tomber. Mais si j'ai au moins une chance...

Mihael Keehl, nous attendons votre réponse.

Avant de répondre à cette question, je dois d'abord trouver la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis que je suis ici. Dans mon ancienne vie, Matt et moi étions dans le même orphelinat, dans la même chambre, dans la même situation. Au début je ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était dépourvu d'intérêt, il passait ses journée sur ses jeux vidéo, il ne voulait pas me raconter son passé, il ne me faisait pas vraiment confiance. Un jour nous avions passé une journée terrible**, Et le soir nous nous sommes raconter nos passé tragique. Je me souvient qu'on avait fini par pleurer tout les deu du matin. Ensuite on ne s'est plus quitté. On était devenu des amis inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où il est venu me voir avec les joue rouges et la voix hésitante. Il m'a regarder dans les yeux et il a...

...

...

... j'ai trouvé.

Je m'en souvient, et maintenant j'en suis sûr. À présent la réponse est claire, et je peux la dire à voix haute.

Matt ?

Ouais ?

Tu te souvient du jour de tes 14 ans ?

Je m'en souviendrait toujours. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

...et de la mienne. J'aimerait bien avoir une chance de revivre cette journée.

Moi aussi...

On se regarde longuement. Au bout d'un moment je me retourne sur le vieillard, fais un clin d'oeil à Matt et commence.

Nous, Mail Jeevas et Mihael Keehl...

...Nous décidons de retourner sur terre.

Si tel est votre choix. Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Demande le barbu.

J'aimerait saisir la seule chance de me retrouver avec Mihael. Répond Matt.

Je veux avoir l'opportunité de retrouver Mail et d'aimer l'humain qu'il va devenir comme J'ai aimé l'humain qu'il était dans mon ancienne vie. Fini-je.

Alors tu t'en souvient finalement. Dit Matt d'un air narquois.

...Et je suis pas près de l'oublier.

La réincarnation vous privera de tout souvenir. Fait remarquer le vieillard.

Alors je te retrouverai et je tomberai amoureux. Dis-je en souriant à Matt qui me rend immédiatement mon sourire.

Bien, veuillez vous préparer pour le grand saut.

Matt et moi nous avançons vers une sorte de barrière que nous désigne le vieux et nous nous arrêtons juste devant pour l'ouvrir. J'avance ma main dans l'espèce de portail temporel Mais je me fait vite arrêter par la voix du barbu.

STOP !

?

Ne faites pas ça malheureux. Si vous touchez le portail vous êtes immédiatement aspiré. Et si je n'ai pas enclencher le téléporteur, vous serez perdu dans le néant !

Ok ok c'est bon je savais pas. Dis-je en vénérant le vieux de m'avoir arrêté.

Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Yep !

Ouais .

Alors vous pouvez entrer. Le processus dure environ 40 secondes. Bon voyage messieurs.

On vas effectuer le voyage séparer ? Demande Matt.

Les 30 première secondes vous serez côtes à côtes. Mais vous serez très vite séparer.

Bon ben dans ce cas...

Je prends la main de Matt qui me regarde avec un sourire tendre et triste à la fois. Nous nous avançons et entrons dans le portail. Une sensation de fraicheur envahit mon corps. Je ne sens plus rien à part la main de Matt qui sert la mienne de plus-en-plus fort. Tout devient flou et je ferme les yeux pour compter dans ma tête.

25

26

27

28

29...

Bye bye le Gamer. Où que tu sois je te promet de te retrouver. Dit-je sûr de moi.

À plus blondinette. Je compte sur toi. Me répond Matt en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Puis la main de Matt disparait. Une grande lumière apparait dans mon champs de vision et je ne peux retenir un sourire. Les dernier sourire de Mihael Keehl.

* je suis partie du principe que la mère de Mello était une prostituée.

**il faudra que j'écrive une fic sur cette fameuse journée...


	2. postface

**Ceci est le postface de «Je pourrais être... » j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

Cher journal,

mon nom est Maël Kely et je vis en Amérique du sud. Quel pays précisément ? C'est pas très important. Je vient juste de décider de tenir un journal parce que j'ai beaucoup de trucs à dire même si les « journaux intimes » sont des trucs de fillettes. Donc je vais te donner pas mal d'infos sur moi :

Tout d'abord, j'ai 9 ans et je vis avec ma mère. Mon père l'a quittée quand j'avait 2 ans paraît-il.

J'ai pas de photo de moi donc pour ce qui est de mon physique, j'ai les cheveux châtain claire, presque blond que j'ai la flemme de couper donc qui descendent en carré jusqu'à mes épaules. Ma mère dit que je suis androgyne. J'ai pas encore vraiment comprit ce que ça voulait dire mais en tout cas il paraît que j'ai une attitude très « féline ». J'adore le noir. J'ai presque que du noir comme vêtements.

Et pis sinon j'adore le chocolat depuis que je suis tout petit. Ça m'aide à déstresser et à me relaxer.

Pour ce qui est de l'école j'ai pas grand chose à dire :

je vais dans un collège assez bien réputé et je suis dans la catégorie des surdoué ! Et ouais ! Je suis surdoué et ça fait une partie de ma fierté. J'aime bien torturer certain garçons de ma classe (oui je sais je suis un peu sadique.) Et sinon je déteste qu'on me surpasse ! De ce côté là j'ai pas vraiment à m'inquiéter parce que pour l'instant je suis le meilleur élève du collège !

Sinon des infos en vrac :

Je suis partis en vacances en Australie cet été et j'ai rencontrer un garçon super sympa ! Il s'appel Mike Jehel et on à passé tout l'été ensemble. Il est vraiment cool ! Il porte des lunettes bizarre mais qui lui donnent un style et il adore les vêtement à rayure. Ça lui va plutôt bien et en plus il à des yeux magnifique ! Ils sont bleu-vert couleur océan et c'est vraiment beau.

Bon il à aussi quelques défauts du genre les jeux vidéos. Il est complètement accro et ça c'est un truc que je comprend pas vraiment. Sinon un autre défaut qu'il à : la cigarette. Ce mec est complètement cinglé d'avoir commencer à fumer à 9 ans ! Et en plus il en fume régulièrement et quand il est à côté de moi la fumée me fait tousser et me pique les yeux.

Enfin à part ça on a passé un été super cool tout les deux et apparemment il me fait confiance parce qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était bis. Je sais pas ce que ça veux dire mais en tout cas ça avait l'air d'être assez sérieux. Et pis tu sais quoi ? Ben dans deux mois il déménage avec ses parents en Amérique !

Presque dans le même pays que le mien en plus ! Du coup on va pouvoir se voir beaucoup plus souvent ! J'ai déjà prévu tout un programme des chose à lui faire visiter !

Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il est 22h et ma mère va bientôt rentrer. Demain je te raconterait ma journée et quand Mike sera là on t'écrira ensemble.

Signé : Maël kely


End file.
